What's Happening
by LovelyLittleSeddie
Summary: Once Carly, Sam, & Freddie hear about precious Layla Grace Marsh's passing, Sam admits that she might have the same disease. They realize that this fight Sam has, is not like regular fights, it's Sam's fight for her life. Seddie; Dedicated To Layla Grace
1. Before The Worst

**What's Happening?**

**Preface**

**A/N: Dedicated to Layla Grace Marsh and all of her family. I want to say I'm sorry for their loss. I've been praying, but I know that Layla is happy where she is now. Rest in peace lil' angel. May you dance in peace. Based off of Layla's story and the song Fix You.**

Sam & Freddie sat on the couch while watching the very first episode of Big Bang Theory. 'What's Happening,' Sheldon mouthed. Carly walked in. She had some sort of news, they could see it in her eyes. She turned the channel. "Today in a town near Seattle, a little girl by the name of Layla Grace died of neuroblastoma, and she'd been fighting with it since birth." Carly sighed. "I really liked that girl," she said. "I've met her once. I'm sorry she didn't make it." Sam looked at the pictures of the girl. "What's her name?" Carly looked over from the chair she'd recently sat in. "Layla Grace Marsh." Sam looked up the name.

"It says here, Layla Grace was fighting with neuroblastoma,"she said. "We know." Sam all of the sudden looked worried. "I-It also says, the cancer she had, most likely start as some sort of little sickness when you were first born, and then it either carries on through your life, or starts right then." Freddie walked over. "Yeah, and? Why do you look so worried?" "I had something just like that when I was little." Carly & Freddie looked at Sam. "Look up the symptoms. NOW. I'm gonna go call Spencer."


	2. The Fight Begins

**What's Happening**

**One; The Fight Begins**

****Carly's P.O.V.*****

Mark the date, I told myself. If Sam did have Layla's disease, my life would never be the same. Rushing Sam to the doctor, we came upon the counter. "I'm sorry, Ma'am," I said. "But my friend may have Layla's disease," I said. She immediately looked up at me. "Layla's? You mean, _Layla Grace? The Layla Grace?"_ I nodded in response, and she handed me a sheet to sign out before getting on the phone with the doctors.

****Freddie's P.O.V.****

"Okay, Sam. Stay calm. We're gonna make you better." She just nodded and stood up, walking after Carly. "This can't be happening," I said. "Maybe she just has a, a flu or something." I ran after them into the doctor's office. Carly & I were told to wait outside. I listened carefully. I heard them talking. I wanted to hear things like, cold, or, flu. Then, I heard it. "Yes, doctor. I think you're right. Cancer? Really?"

I felt myself gasp uncontrollably. Could it really be Layla's disease? I wanted to rush in there and tell Sam that even if the doctors were right, that we were gonna make it better. We were gonna be there.

****Sam's P.O.V.****

I waited. The doctors walked in and I played with my curls. "Do you want us to tell you, or your friends?" I lifted a hand. "Anybody but you." He sent Carly & Freddie in and I saw the graveness in their face. Freddie walked up and sat beside me. "C-can I go home?" I said. "Can I please?" He took a deep breath. "No, Sam. I'm afraid you can't." He closed his eyes. "It's Layla's cancer."

"I probably won't be able to promise you many things over the next few days," he said. "But I'll promise you this. We aren't gonna leave your side until this is cured. We're gonna be sure that you beat it. Because we _know you can."_


	3. Spell What You Mean

**What's Happening**

**Two; Spell What You Mean**

Sam was riding home in the back of the car and looked over her doctors note.

"What's this called?" Sam asked, running her finger below the word.

Freddie looked closer at the word.

"It's Neuroblastoma." (A/N: that's pronounced Nuro blast oma.)

"What's that?"

"It's your cancer."

"That's a big word."

"You better know how to spell it. I mean, in case people start asking you what it is and how to spell it."

"Looks hard."

"Yeah." Freddie said, realizing what the word really meant. "Yeah."

"Freddie?" she asked, suddenly sounding quieter.

"What does this do to you?"

Freddie smiled and looked up at Carly in the front seat because she knew where this was going.

"That means that somebody's gonna sneek up behind you and tickle you!!"

Sam giggled with excitement, and tumbled all over the seat, rubbing against her lower back.

"Neuroblastoma!" Freddie said.

"Stop!!" Sam half yelped, half laughed.

"Please, Freddie!! Ow!! Ow!! It hurts!!"

"Yeah," Freddie said sarcastically.

"Ow!!" she said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Freddie stopped and looked at Sam.

"It-it hurts!!" she said.

"Call the doctor, Carly." Freddie said, concerned.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Neuroblastoma," she said. "It doesn't pay."


End file.
